


「27/17」有些珊瑚的寿命长达四千年

by poorbuggy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 胡乱泥塑预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 锁骨菩萨人间纪实
Relationships: All异
Kudos: 2





	「27/17」有些珊瑚的寿命长达四千年

**Author's Note:**

> 18年暑假补了偶，写下该泥塑文学，现在看来稍显做作，大伙人设都有巨大的改变，但由于是本人第一次上踩组(？)，又得到过很多泥塑同事的长评，为了纪念快乐的心情补档。依然很爱姐姐

“有人说，憧憬着Brotherhood的男的归根结底就是不行，对此你是怎么想的呢，bro？”朱正廷手里拿着DV，对准厨房里录像，镜头里，水池边站着一个穿粉色围裙的男的，扎两只小辫，一团和气地洗着碗。

“我不知道，但是我在想，女孩天生就想要和姐姐妹妹一起住在大别墅，男孩当然也可以吧。”

摄像机发出了呃嗯嗯嗯的思考声。

“在20岁以前，作为一名酷盖，我不会说我想和几个兄弟一起住。”王子异把洗好的盘子放到沥水架上，抬起脸对镜头笑，“20岁以后我想开了，我们可以拥有一些非恋爱关系的、轮流洗碗的人，也蛮好的，对吧。”

他说完停了两秒，问：“正正拍完了吗？”

01.

山西富少小王是一个远近闻名的收纳小能手，他摆在房间里的首饰收纳架是一只旋转小楼梯，该楼梯有个豪华的门，每天早晨打开，从中挑选一百个吊坠挂在脖子上。他首饰挺多，仅限于手环戒指和项链，如果打了耳洞，则这事可能没完没了。

这天他正在收拾这个楼梯，范丞丞捧着iPad敲开了门，确认没打扰他写歌，发出了盛情邀请：“哥，刺激战场三缺一，来看看呢！”

王子异连连摆手：“不行不行，我没玩过吃鸡呀，打游戏也不擅长。”

范丞丞很吃惊：“不是吧，BBT都不一起组队开黑的吗？”

“我兴趣不大，大家就不带我啦。”

范丞丞无功而返，臊眉耷眼走了，王琳凯非常瞧不上他，“子异嘛，缠他一会儿就答应你了。”他一骨碌爬起来说，“瞧我的。”

五分钟后，王子异被连拉带拽地在沙发上坐下了，几人胁迫他下载了手游吃鸡，他玩第一把菜的抠脚，手滑点了脱离队伍，慢吞吞跳伞跳在荒郊野岭，黄明昊探头看他，只见他两手空空，遭遇了一名持枪壮汉。

大家提心吊胆，看他迎着子弹跑上前，将对方乱拳打死，舔包，对两把QBZ视若无睹，倒是换了两件新衣服，看样子对鞋子衣服的颜色搭配颇有一点深思。

一路挑拣衣服就浪费了一些时间，毒气徐徐笼罩上来，王子异开一辆鸡零狗碎的车去找队友，撞墙撞树，头晕眼花地卡在铁丝网上，跑毒没跑过去，嗷一声死在了车里。

退回大厅页面，他等队友的工夫又在换衣服，眨眼氪了两百块钱，穿上了当季最in的贝雷帽墨镜和皮衣，再次踏上了战场，跟在战狼小鬼身后摸索学习。

然王子异并非纯是一个沉迷换装游戏的人，晚上洗了澡，有自己挤出时间在训练场练车，陈立农去找他玩，问：子异，你在干森莫。他紧张操作，眼睛也不敢抬，嘴上怕把车吓跑偏了，细声细气地说：嘘，我在练车呀。

此后几天，他下班后都在吃鸡，吃得渐渐沉迷。此前，王子异有那么一套扛着棒球棍的图反响很好（他本人十分中意，设为手机屏保），近期又拍了一次风格类似的，布景在郊区某栋拆了一半的烂尾楼，候场期间他时而眼神空洞，时而目光发直，看起来很忧郁，实际上是想在地上捡东西。

他的室友蔡徐坤是某天半夜一点多回来的，回来以后饿得烧心，点外卖，点了一个辣味炒面一笼奶黄包一笼烧卖再加一个糯米鸡和烧烤若干，呜呜泱泱摆在茶几上。王子异半睁着眼爬起来，趴在栏杆上好奇地往下瞧。

他散着头发穿一个蓝底绣白鹤丝质睡袍，样子像青楼往下看的花魁什么的。

蔡徐坤嘴里含着一把面，挺想邀请他一起吃，但是他肯定不吃，于是含含糊糊问：“是不是把你吵醒了？”

“没，我在看中国新说唱呢。”

“这么晚？”

王子异点点头没说话，挥了挥手，返回了房间，咚一声倒回软乎乎的被褥里。十分钟后他仍然失眠，睡眼惺忪地环视整个房间，他的室友卸完妆出来，面无表情地往镜子前一坐，心无旁骛地往脸上倒腾护肤品。

他在揉脸的细微响动中睡着了，梦里是沙漠的火光与硝烟。蔡徐坤关上床头灯之前，凑近隔壁床看了一眼。

王子异的素颜比较有意思，眼皮有一点无法忽视的肿。头发因为常年扎着，散开是小卷，柔软地铺在侧脸，盖住了z字闪电。睡姿很端庄，双手拢在肚子上，像白雪公主躺在水晶棺，其实半夜他就会全翻过来，侧着身，手放在耳边，像天使上班的时候听人间疾苦。

灯灭，房间陷入黑暗，他突然想起半年前，去快本的大巴上，王子异睡得半边耳朵都折起来了，像一只软骨的蓝猫。

02.

“我做了个梦，我们都是女的，是个女团。”王琳凯在餐桌上说，心有余悸，“子异跟坤坤说，冬天很冷，不可以这样不喝热水，会宫寒——真的很奇怪我不太知道宫寒是什么意思，但是梦里子异就这样讲的。”

王子异上午打扮完了去客厅，正听到这一句，餐桌上几位百无聊赖，已经编排上了作为女孩的队友，以及女团是如何组建的。

林彦俊说：“我，夜店堕落女孩，喝得烂醉在酒吧街出口被街头爱心志愿者王梓怡捡到，之后认识了她的好妹妹，琳琳。”

王子异插话说：“为什么你是堕落女孩。”

“因为喜欢染头嘛。”林彦俊说，“要我讲哦，你和琳琳应该是黑社会老大的女儿，还得是香港的那种——我记得你不是会说广东话。”

王子异从粥碗里抬起眼睛：“会的，是浩楷教过我一点。”

这事小孩没娘说来话长，深圳站巡演后台，先弄好妆发的王子异出去走廊里找自动贩售机买水，拿微信打了钱，水愣是不掉出来，他等了会儿，也没生气（换做是血气方刚的年轻人可能要大力摇晃机身），回去从钱包里掏了五块钱。那回他穿着一身白，戴个发带，气质十分清纯，本人却像个黑社会，一手拿钱，一手按在贩售机上，轻声威胁道：我再给你一次机会。

说完他怕贩售机听不懂，换了塑料粤语，恶狠狠地说：我再比里一个gi味。

两瓶水叮叮咚咚掉出来，他满意地拍拍玻璃：乖哦。

林彦俊路过此地，观看了全程：奇怪哦，你为什么跟贩售机讲话。

王子异把水给他一瓶：讲讲嘛，不沟通怎么知道它不会听你的呢。

“真的是怪咖。”林彦俊总结陈词。

“行吧，”王琳凯要求，“哥哥——不是，姐姐，你说两句粤语来听听？”

王子异像过年被家长喊出来表演似的棒读道：“雷猴，5该，新年fai咯，我好中意里，我个心好卵痛。”

林彦俊打断他：“诶，这个是脏话，婉婉不可以讲。”

“是吗？”

他们聊得正酣，陈立农从二楼的栏杆探出个头：“子异，可以教我写作业嘛？”

“不行，我学习可差了。”王子异说。

“那我不写了，”男孩把头缩回去，一分钟后穿着运动服风风火火从楼梯跑下来，“今天没有安排，我们去锻炼吧！”

03.

别墅配的健身房比较小心翼翼，应粉丝要求，不给提供特别大的铁。王子异在健身房挥舞一些小铁，因为超级容易出汗，不过二十分钟，背上泅成一颗宽阔的爱心——常跟他一起健身的朋友就知道，再稍后，爱心的范围快速扩大，他整个人会像刚从水里打捞出来，基本款白色T恤像一层昂贵的、什么也遮不住的纱。

男偶像举铁还是要举的，但量很微妙，要求脱衣有肉穿衣显瘦，且不能壮。王子异从小臭美，对这类事情颇有研究，他没有明显腹肌，只有马甲线，陈立农向他请教这个，他尽心尽力，整个人表现得像那种把你体脂率精确到小数点后两位的龟毛教练。

上次拉伤了手臂的缘故，这次只做了腿部训练，做完四组之后陈立农瘫痪在地，教练王某很是关切，让他趴到瑜伽垫上，给他用铺满颗粒的滚筒碾过小腿的肌肉（说是把乳酸推开，免得第二天走不动路）。小腿弄完了把人翻过来碾大腿，他们进行这项工作的时候陈立农频频惨叫，剧烈挣扎，手紧紧攀在人家的肩膀上。

林彦俊搭着毛巾刚进入健身房，闻声以为出事，破门而入，三个人凝滞了约有五秒，林彦俊说：对不起你们继续哦，打扰了。原路退了出去。

王子异还跟他快活地打了招呼，完全不把这当回事，手上继续碾，这玩意是真的很痛，陈立农像一个惨叫鸡，满头大汗地说：“他会不会，呃啊啊啊啊轻点轻点，他会不会误会啦……”

“有什么可误会的，”王子异坦然，“健身不就是这样嘛。”

他们确实有点身体上的关系，但一码归一码，碾腿就是碾腿，他不能理解小朋友为什么在这时候脸红。

隔天乳酸依旧充盈在小陈的腿部，他走不动路，腿软，肚子无法使劲儿，在楼梯上踉跄了好几下，而后在坐进沙发的过程中露出了挣扎的、略微痛苦的神情。林彦俊——一个爱看电视的人——就坐在他旁边，电视也不看了，以一种饶有兴致的目光望过来。

“是不是像被卡车碾过？”

清纯男高中生深感这一问扑朔迷离：怎么回答？这个问题涉黄吗？又或者其实他没往那处想，单纯在询问健身的事呢？

“是哦，锻炼真的累死了。”他谨慎地给锻炼两个字加了重音，以示清白。

林彦俊推了他一把：“诶，别装了啦，我有次都看到了。”

他用五指拢起来碰了一下自己的嘴。

陈立农双手合十，摆出哭脸：“阿俊，拜托拜托，你要帮我们保密噢。”

林彦俊压低声音，圆圆的脑袋也低下来。

“我倒是想问，痛不痛啊，他很温柔吧？”

“什么啊，”陈立农也压低声音，“是我在上面哦。”

林彦俊对此沉默了好一阵。

“是不是你很厉害？”

“没有，”陈立农想了想，驴唇不对马嘴地答，“子异很适合当幼师哦。”

“屁咧，你叫他宝宝，全网都知道了。”

陈立农不理他了，转过脸去看电视里吵吵闹闹的综艺，脸缓缓红到脖子上。

宝宝的称呼颇有渊源，有那么一天健身，陈立农（很容易身体不适的学员）坐在瑜伽垫上喊教练，后者在一堆铁里面应：怎么了bro。陈立农觉得不知道怎么讲，他说“bro”有一个很柔软的感觉，谁也学不来。学了两声他发现brobro读快一点很像宝宝，就快活地喊上了，宝宝，宝宝宝宝。王子异听了很抗拒，说宝宝是Justin这么大才可以叫的，或者也得你这么大。

“不是蔗样啦，”陈立农解释，“我看网上都说你很宠大家，你也确实有在照顾所有人。但很奇怪，你又不是年纪最大的那个，应该也要有人来宠你啊。”

王子异从器材后面冒出个头，抿着嘴，而后又转回身去了。“那你想叫就叫嘛，”他说，又小声嘀咕，“反正姐姐不也一样叫了。”

小朋友仍然坐着拉筋，一下一下伸手去够自己的脚尖，浑然不觉这是真正心动的时刻。

04.

事情第一次发生在LA集训的时候。

陈立农比较迫切地要提升舞蹈实力，几个舞担他相对和王子异最熟，后者也做过舞蹈老师，就拉着他开了几回小灶。没有音乐的舞蹈室格外安静，只有鞋底和木地板的摩擦声。陈立农把目光从镜子里自己的脸上撕下来，暂时放弃了寻找更完美的balance，转了个方向去看王子异，这位老师长手长脚，大开大阖地做着动作，后背的肩胛骨在薄薄的白T下面起伏。

王子异跳完八拍，站住了，在镜子里与他对视，眼神是还没来得及收起的锋利。

他是多汗体质，脸侧到脖子像一条亮晶晶的银河。个子高的人跳breaking不容易，从breaking转到男团舞也不容易。他告诉陈立农说，这个过程挺难的，相对于没太多基础的一张白纸，直接吸收比改变更容易。

他们靠在一起喝水休息，异国他乡的感觉被放大，又缩小了。陈立农觉得LA简直拉长了大厂的时空，即使他们都心知肚明不是这样。“子异，”他问，“你从什么时候开始知道自己属于舞台呢？”

王子异慢吞吞给自己擦汗，他在不工作的时候很省电，反射弧长一倍，嗯了好半晌才回答。

“十五岁吧，我十四岁刚开始跳舞的时候，都是站在中间的，做c位很有成就感，你站在中间做动作，别人都配合你往一边倒下去，我本来觉得我是喜欢这个感觉，喜欢被人注视，但是后来因为个子太高站位被排到后面了，我心里也没觉得有什么……那个时候就发现自己真的很喜欢舞台，只要能在上面继续表达自己就可以了。”

陈立农点点头。

“我想听你说说哦，子异，你觉得偶像是干什么的呢。”

“就是榜样，让人努力成为更好的人去贴近他嘛。”

陈立农推推他胳膊，顺势脑袋歪在了他肩膀上。

“这太官方了啦，我想听别的。”

“那、那比如说，可能你刷微博的时候也会看到一些……性幻想，不管是什么样的，偶像都可以宽容以待，照单全收，因为这是没难度也没损失的，就像我们不会去看的微博私信。每个人都有生活的压力，我们可以是他们的出口，总要有人成为这个出口的。”

陈立农没想到他说这个，卡壳半天，问：“不管是……意淫跟你上床，还是意淫你跟别人上床吗？”

“嗯。”

陈立农有点困惑，他自认为参赛开始，已经学会了用脑袋瓜快速地习惯很多无法理解的事，消化很多无法理解的情绪。而王子异用的是另一种方式，他的前半生没经历过任何恶意，那些在今年初春铺天盖地来势汹汹的，都被他捂起来融化了。

王子异又说：“你别胡思乱想啊，农农。”

他好像困了，说话的时候眼皮有点撑不开，在这样的表情下，挺认真严肃地说下去。

“我知道农农很聪明，不需要我的开导，但我还是想要跟你说，在我进入这行之前，我觉得黑泡里面那些词，什么都不在意、做自己、不在意别人的评价，这种的歌词我觉得是很酷，但对我来说还是一种虚无缥缈的……一种概念，当我真正地遭遇一些之后我才发现，啊，做自己真的是很了不起的事情，是真的很酷。我会永远穿自己喜欢的衣服，摆自己喜欢的手势，你也是，你也永远像最初那样笑就可以了。”

陈立农认真端详他，王子异本人长着一张夜店玩咖的脸，但是五官细看天真又纯情，眼形偏圆，鼻子有点肉，嘴唇嘟嘟，托了下颚线的福，组合在一起呈现硬汉风格，除非镜头怼在脸上拍五官特写，否则很难看出那点儿普度众生的柔和。

“我知道了。”他说，“好累哦，我们回去睡觉。”

陈立农站起身，伸手去拉他起来，王子异站起来清醒一点，又对他笑，帮忙理一理他刚才靠在墙上弄乱了的头发。陈立农心想这人真是个怪咖，你看到他，甚至不免要思考，他会因为怜惜和一个人做爱吗？他是不是也能容许自己的身体像小船一样渡人过河？

回到酒店房间洗完澡已经是午夜过后，陈立农不知道抽了哪根筋，突然说：“小心，要把拖鞋尖朝外哦，我听说酒店里的鬼不太认路，会顺着拖鞋的方向爬上你的床。”

王子异后背有点发毛，用脚趾把拖鞋摆摆好。

陈立农想起那天走鬼屋的事情，王子异整个人一大团缩在他怀里，眼睛埋在肩窝，偷偷抬起来看，又吓得魂飞魄散。大家都知道他恐高，但是很少有人能知道他尖叫起来跑了音，像女孩子一样。

他爬到床上戳戳王子异，又把他吓了一跳。

“诶，你怎么那么怕鬼啊。”

“没有啊，”王子异捂住胸说，“没有很怕鬼。”

“你有被鬼压床过吗？”

“没有吧。”

“那不用怕啦，在19岁之前没撞过鬼就再也不会有。台湾这种事多一点，还有个说法是鬼不会拐弯，所以走廊拐角聚集了很多，经过拐角的时候，要快一点，不然会觉得很冷——”陈立农看他越来越铁青的脸，“你相信世界上有鬼吗？”

王子异喘了口气，像被捏住脖子：“我没有见过啊，所以不知道。”

他还是个假设存在前提论者。

陈立农没打算怎么吓唬他，但是两张床中间的酒店电话响了，两个人对视一眼，王子异拿起话筒，礼貌地说Hello。对面是一个男人的声音，用英文不停地说话，嗬嗬地喘着粗气，王子异听得不是太明白，感觉不是好事，他头皮发麻，还是用简单的英文问：我能帮助你什么吗？

对方像是没听见，继续说着自己的话。王子异没法可想，只好挂了电话，话筒直接摆在桌上，电话铃依旧响起来，他真的有点怕了，拉着陈立农的手出去喊酒店的工作人员。

酒店的系统里查不到有呼入电话，也不像骚扰，大家都隐约知道是灵异事件，经理一直道歉，说先换房间——换房间是换了楼层，从两人间换到大床房去。王子异不想太麻烦工作人员，对什么安排都说ok没关系，拉着弟弟道谢。

他们回到暖气充足的屋子里收拾行李，王子异蹲在地上，把外套叠了放进箱包，灯光烤着他的后背，后脖颈裸露，几块圆圆的骨头撑着皮肤凸起来，像某种敲起来会叮咚作响的民族乐器——他这些日子瘦了不少。

陈立农思来想去还是戴上了口罩，也给对方细致地戴上一个：“这样出去不会被鬼认出来哦。”王子异大半张脸因此隐藏起来，只留了一双慌乱还要强撑不怕的眼睛，对他弯弯笑了一下。他看着，恍惚想起大花来。

被领着去新房间，他们锁了门躺到一起，盖起被子，王子异才出声问：“你害怕吗？”

陈立农不害怕，但是他没来得及说，对方的手落在额头上揉搓了两下。

“别怕，嘘。”王子异用气声说，“快睡吧。”

他一只手搭在陈立农腰上，不是故意的，他本人很喜欢抱抱，大厂有几个男孩就曾经讨论过王子异是不是罹患肌肤饥渴症。更何况是在异国他乡灵异事件后，想要和同伴靠得近一些。

“我有个事情想要告诉你，”陈立农说，“不要推开我，可以吗。”他整个身体挪过去一些，王子异感觉到了，瞪大眼睛，听见一贯可爱又害羞的弟弟压在耳边，声音很低地讲话，“我身体好烫，肚子里有蝴蝶在飞。”

王子异把被子里往下拉了一些，让他们的脑袋露出来。两盏床头灯都留着，他们对视，脸上因为疲惫和大脑宕机都缺乏表情，有一点好笑。

“我知道了。”王子异的表情也有点挣扎，“现在是不可能出去找人的，我不太确定这样行不行得通，不过，或许……”

他把眼睛向上抬起，借着床头灯的光，陈立农能看清他奇特的内双变成圆滚滚大双眼皮的过程。在LA这一晚，他初步地明白了这个人不容易被注意的一面：自律基于清醒，放纵也同样如此。

“你想试试我吗？”王子异下定决心，顺畅地把话说完了。

05.

才满十八岁的男孩经验匮乏，绝没有跟男人做过，但也知道在最后关口要退出去，没成想让哥哥腿一紧一捞，脚踝在尾椎骨处磨蹭着挽留了一番，他直说：“在里面就行了。”

王子异不喜欢缺少步骤。在这样的气氛当中，陈立农无师自通地明白，如果这场关系还会继续，不久的将来，他将被这位哥哥惯成一个内射爱好者。

“不会生病吗？”

“没那么严格，等下洗澡的时候稍微清理，剩下的会被吸收的。”王子异很耐心，手抚弄他后脑勺汗湿的头发，简直有些安慰的意思，“一般情况人家都会问自己表现怎么样，说一些那样的话，农农担心我会不会生病，真的很乖。”

陈立农还是显得忧心忡忡。

“我像你这么大的时候，被人叫小蜜蜂。”王子异说，“蜜蜂都是要采蜜的嘛——不过你记得，我可以这样，但是别人不行。”

陈立农点点头，又摇摇头，说：“我不要别人。”他不知道为什么无法忍受这样的直视了，伸手盖住王子异的眼睛。他的眼睛蓄过眼泪，比平常更肿，眼珠像两个小包，轻快地在手掌中间转动着，问：“怎么啦。”

陈立农凑到耳朵边跟他打商量：“只有我们两个人的时候，我可以叫你姐姐吗？”

“为什么？”王子异一头雾水。

“你记得最开始我们还在A班的时候，你总是给我整理衣领帽子吗，我没有姐姐，那时候我第一次想，如果有姐姐，就是你这样的。”

王子异听了还是感到难以理解，但是点点头接受了：“那你叫吧。”他也没有做过别人的姐姐，不知道姐姐是不是这么做，不过可以试试，他总是勇于尝试的。

LA回来之后大家各自东奔西走，巡演时聚在一起，住酒店都是每人一间，倒方便了串房行为——不论是吃鸡还是打炮。北京的别墅搬了一次家，蔡徐坤成为他的固定室友。

这一阵子白汾酒集齐了预备进行一系列打歌活动，期间还有团综和一些广告录制。

去拍摄地的时候车外下着暴雨。王子异又在晕车，并且莫名其妙地一直打嗝，车里四处找不到水，十分窘迫。在此危急存亡之际，他旁边的蔡徐坤突然开口问，“子异，你真的想过带我去荒岛吗？”

“啊？”他没反应过来，捂着嘴哽了一下。

对方换了个坐姿，把腿架起，压迫感迎面扑过来，简直是质问的架势：“就是偶练里面，staff问只能带一个人去荒岛，你说想带我，是真的吗。”

王子异提到涉及营业话题的事就变得异常严肃，一时间背都挺直了起来：“当然是真的，为什么这么问？”

“我刚一直在想，其实跟你在一起的时候，我经常会讨厌自己，会想你这个人一尘不染，而我不够好，刚进厂的时候你是我挑的营业对象，后来我告诉你，你说这是告诉大家我们关系最最好，没有问题。那既然你是真的，我也是真的，既然咱们都被这么浩浩荡荡怀疑过了——”他手在靠背上一撑，脸骤然凑近，碧绿的小直径美瞳像蛇的眼睛，“要不要考虑干脆坐实了呢？”

王子异紧张得汗毛倒竖，胳膊长痘。他实在想不通为什么会这样，队长年龄小归小，并不怎么开没轻没重的玩笑。

“为什么突然说这个。”他局促地问。

“你猜？”

“我……”

蔡徐坤突然一笑，松开了他们之间的靠背，退回安全距离：“你不打嗝了吧。”

“……”他感觉了一下，好像是不打了。

蔡徐坤看上去乐不可支，捶了一下他的肩膀：“我吓唬你呢，总不能一直打嗝吧，人紧张的时候就会忘记打嗝了，这招很好用的。”

这会儿恰巧保姆车在拍摄地停下了，蔡徐坤摆摆手，先把腿迈了出去，车上伞不够，他撑开一把等着王子异进来——好在外面没粉丝，否则撑一把伞是绝对不行的。王子异要高一些，理所应当地接过了伞，并且伞面朝对方那一边倾斜。Staff在前面领路，到里边儿还有一段，走了两步蔡徐坤问：“如果雨天走在路上，有人钻进你伞里，你就会把人送回家吗？”

“会啊，”王子异说，“这是应该的吧，只要对方没拒绝。”

“子异，”陈立农的声音从后面传过来，他踩着水由远到近，“我这把伞大一点哦，你肩膀都湿了，要不要过来这边。”

王子异说好，重新把伞移交到蔡徐坤手里，自己钻到别人的伞下去。落雨的初秋非常冷，他卷走所有温暖的空气，让寒冬提前降临了。

他们有就这个敏感话题，摊开来好好说过。蔡徐坤在照镜子，脖子上绑了个绿色丝带，在穿衣镜里侧着身打量，王子异站在他后面，搭住他肩膀捏了捏，说没关系，我们是好朋友嘛。

蔡徐坤说有道理，兄弟，我真是直男，这你放一百个心。王子异点点头说好。空气静了一会儿，他又用笑闹的口吻补充：我要不是直男，肯定喜欢你，真的，你想想你平时怎么瞅人的，如果你是女孩，我肯定喜欢你了。

王子异觉得正常人不这么说话，正常人都会说“如果我是女孩”。他有点奇怪，但没深想，委屈地摸摸鼻子：“没办法了，我眼睛就长这样。”外面不知道是王琳凯还是谁又在喊他，王子异应了一声，再次拍拍他肩膀，走了出去。

蔡徐坤嘴角渐渐收回了弧度，眼神黯下去，是一贯不笑的时候心事重重的厌世样子。

他思考过这是怎么回事：比较悲惨的人，容易爱上王子异。而王子异可能会因为一个人的悲惨而爱他，他的爱无差别发散，普度众生，像中央空调吹拂过冰冷的墙壁。这种人多适合做偶像啊，但是除粉丝外喜欢他的人，只能持续体会潮水拍碎在悬崖上的可笑和无力。

王子异家境优沃，教养好得声名在外，也颇会照顾人，挑不出什么错处，没有人会说王子异被家里惯坏了，但他确确实实是被惯坏了。他安安静静，这也不争那也不抢，永远善良美好，简直坏透了。

06.

从拍摄地点回来，王子异进房间就去卸妆洗澡了，手机搁在桌上，咚咚两声。蔡徐坤下意识看了一眼，两条微信消息，第一条说你最近瘦太多了，让你保持身材也不是这么瘦呀；第二条说子异，这阵子忙完了见个面吧，我最近练舞很拼的，你会奖励……

“奖励”后面的字看不见了。他脸色黑了八个度，弯腰去看备注：逸涵。

金逸涵。

蔡徐坤在脑子里搜刮关于这个男孩的记忆，BBT的临时编外人员，年纪很小，在学Urben，是个混血儿。比赛期间得了肺炎，非常辛苦，拿命在拼，节目播出倒成了消极怠工，堪称爱奇艺孤儿剪辑最大的牺牲品。他很听话，不粘人，但孩子还太小，王子异当时花了不少劲安抚，有空就到医院陪会儿，搂在怀里哄，他送BBT走的时候，电梯里他们还拉着手摇晃，十足十的好哥哥。小孩倒是不叫他哥，直接喊子异，子异子异子异，亲热得很。

好哥哥洗完澡出来了，头发湿漉漉，哼着歌到阳台收了衣服堆在床上，该挂的挂，该叠的叠，心无旁骛地说：“我好了，坤坤你去吧。”

蔡徐坤坐在床上，妆还没卸，只取了美瞳，眼底有血丝，疲惫让他看起来比白天的蛇更平添几分凶狠：“你跟BBT的队友，还常联系吗？”

王子异在迅速地叠衣服，发出一个上扬的“嗯”，又问，怎么啦。

“你跟谁都这样吗？”

他停下手里的动作，用温驯纯良的目光看过来，语气相较平时却有点硬了：“都怎么样？”

“我看过你和熊本熊的视频。”

王子异以为是自己把熊本熊推倒在地的著名事件，想来也没什么内容，应了一声，等对方继续说下去。

“就是你的皮卡丘队友，两个，具体我不知道是谁，把你按在乒乓球台上，虽然玩偶服很宽大，但是还能看到胯下一撞一撞的动作。他们在轻薄你。”

他的用词像古代宫斗剧，王子异忍不住笑了一下，心里升起一丝荒谬：今天好像一整天，他都不太对劲。

“如果你回去BBT，营业对象就是林浩楷，对吧？”蔡徐坤总结陈词，一手搁在腿上，一手撑着床，好整以暇地看着他——表情完全是一副小孩子的模样。

王子异终于发现他似乎想激怒自己。

“坤坤，你是不是太累了？”他放下衣服绕到蔡徐坤面前，安慰地拍了拍对方的肩膀，“我不会跟人吵架的，我吵架都只有绝交，不要跟我吵架，好吗。”

蔡徐坤表情有点僵硬。

“坤坤你要注意表情管理，就最近，我和其他人互动你就不高兴的样子。”王子异说，“你记不记得，之前还是你教我的表情管理呢。”

是他之前教的。蔡徐坤其人骨子里有点冷漠，但是在大厂镜头里镜头外都比较乐于助人，帮帮忙而已，人缘好没有坏处，王子异是为数不多他真正在传授男团舞台经验的朋友。当时在一个镜头的死角里坐着休息，蔡徐坤说，现在我是你队友，在节目上阴阳怪气说你不好，你试一试管理表情。

然后他婊里婊气地说：我们队里最烦的就是王子异，人太好了，每天做好人好事一百件，我烦死他了。

王子异戴着他那个唐僧帽咯咯笑，两条带子摇来晃去：你这不行，你是夸我呢。

现在营业也不能营业，姐说了，跟谁都能营业，跟朱正廷多营两下，唯独不能碰王子异。他俩一有接触，对双方都是百害而无一利。

“你在听我说话吗，”王子异捏住他的下巴，语气依然是温柔耐心的，难得地像对弟弟说话，“不可以吃朋友醋。”

蔡徐坤听见朋友俩字，脑子清醒了一多半。他终于彻彻底底明白这件事，甚至有点想笑，你很难激怒王子异，像对着一团棉花乱踢乱打无理取闹，所以愤怒成倍地堵在心里，并开始讨厌自己。有事可做的人最好不要爱他，爱他就像跳崖。世界上有一种人，如果靠得太近，你就忍不住想去伤害——王子异就是这种人。

他展开一个惯常的笑，去拍王子异的手：“干嘛，别给我假体捏变形了。”

王子异吓得愣住，忙乱地收回手。

“噗，我跟你开玩笑，你怎么这也信啊。”

“我……”

他的队长站起来，走到桌边给自己倒了个水。王子异攥着手指，他对一些玩笑反应迟钝，但对更多的事心里门儿清：蔡徐坤一向不愿意喝水，此刻睡前倒水的动作纯是因为紧张，需要离他远点罢了。

“没事，都过去了。”蔡徐坤隔着玻璃杯闷闷地说，“今天挺奇怪的，我也不知道中什么邪。不过没关系，你还是你，我还是我，对吧。”

他在热水的雾气中思考很久以后的事，时间会冲淡一切，待大家告别后各自曲折，三五年后，他们再有明面上的互动，不论谁和谁也都成了有生之年——没有人还在求而不得，没有人还在温柔注视，没有人争执你是男的还是女的，冷酷的观众适量给予一点宽容，或许不再有人狂风暴雨般置喙。

况且王子异也不骗人，在当时想带谁去荒岛就是想带谁去，没什么表演成分。

但荒岛有什么可去的？他对万事万物一样温柔，对鹿、对兔子、对小羊羔、对一棵树、对一株葡萄藤、对一群迁徙的蚂蚁，谁稀罕呢。

07.

“我从门卫大哥那边拿了快递回来，”范丞丞蹲在门口喊，“邱泽是哪位朋友的艺名？”

王子异举手：“是我是我。”

范丞丞把他的快递搬过来：“这是个什么典故呀。”

“就是之前演过一个小音乐剧，角色名字叫邱泽。”王子异随口答，迅速拆完了他的一吨面膜，摆到房间里去。

他再出来的时候餐桌上由驻颜有方聊到年龄的事儿。大家缓缓回忆自己在黄明昊出门去南韩卖俏的年纪，都在哪里抠脚。王子异拉开个椅子坐下，说，15岁的时候大家应该大部分都在上高中吧。

“嗯啊，”王琳凯叼着叉子问，“子异是不是校草？”

他想了想，似乎在从收到的表白衡量，谨慎地说：“没有吧，好像连班草都不是。”

“你不知道吗，那事还挺有名的，”尤长靖举着一个金黄的煎蛋，“就有女生跟你告白，你给人家十块钱早餐费，语重心长说了很久，让人家好好学习不要早恋，超过分。”

“我不记得了，”王子异想了半天，“好像有这么回事，但是我也有早恋过呀。”

“什么呢，你说说看。”王琳凯质疑。

“就是初中的时候一起骑小自行车回家嘛。”

队友听了连一个切都不愿意给他。

“哥，说真的，就是你这么的——大爱无疆，”王琳凯拿膝盖碰碰他，“我挺好奇，如果你以后女朋友不喜欢你对别人好，因此不高兴和闹脾气，你会哄她吗？”

王子异想想觉得很难解决：“看情况了弟弟，如果我对你好她也生气呢，没道理嘛。”

“你干嘛对我这么好。”

“小鬼这么可爱我当然对你好啊。”

王琳凯放下早餐，对他好一顿花拳绣腿的殴打：“不许说我可爱了！”

小王有早恋过是真的，只是不喜欢女孩子。

王子异在采访里提过18岁的初恋，18岁是一个“初恋”二字理所应当处于的标准答案。实际上真正的初恋是16岁那年，他和一个当时舞蹈班的男生交往过。初恋，顾名思义清新唯美，小房子着火都如同朦朦胧胧的海上日出。他把微博后缀也改成男孩的出生年，1999，是等他快一点长大的意思。

小男友来家里玩过，在厨房里教他做土豆泥，过程中或者是因为粉色围裙，或者是因为他尝味道的时候舔了自己手指，哥们儿没能忍住，抓着手亲了他的嘴唇。这事刚巧被王爸爸瞧见，发了好一通脾气。

王子异原本计划好了去美国上十一年级，分手和取消出国都是这个原因。他不太敢回家，在外面住了俩月，小男友传来青春疼痛简讯，大致内容是说，我没有办法忘记你，我闭上眼就想起我们在阁楼里第一次做爱，我妈妈在楼下做吃的，不可以发出声音，你很紧张，咬着嘴唇满脸是汗，睫毛像蝴蝶一样扑扇。啵唧e，你真的会飞走吗？

这时他突然感到厌倦：我们第一次为什么没去酒店，在他家做的呢。他有点生气，下定决心让青春期就此过去，不再这么疯了，于是没有回复。

王父过了约摸俩月，慢慢接受了儿子出柜的事，这俩月间，他每天询问王超三遍：你弟过得好不好？吃得饱吗？穿得暖吗？这卡里有二十万，别说是我给他的。

王子异第一天回家，怯生生吃他爸做的菜，一边吃一边扁嘴掉眼泪，他爸两个手按着他的脑袋，不让他抬头看见自己，嘴上宣誓一样说：不管你喜欢男孩还是女孩，不管你是男孩还是女孩，你永远是爸爸的小王子。

小王子沉默了，感到性向和性别问题对中年男子难以解释，就从行动上开始举铁，以示自己真的是男孩。

爸爸会给他做营养餐，爱心便当盒里是沙拉孜然鸡胸肉西兰花牛油果，父子关系还变得更好了些。爸爸之前不是特别支持他跳街舞，自此不知打通了什么关节，开始一切无条件支持，生怕他受一点委屈。王超以前是搞乐队的，具体情况不得而知，按他自己的说法是“不咋行，没搞出什么名堂”，因而全力支持弟弟去做想做的事。

他在宽广的爱里浸泡着长大，没遭过一点不好的事，也本能地用爱去包裹别人。

再后来小王就去了舞团，拼命地练大招，没心思考虑恋爱的事。但419对象多少也有过一些，斗舞的时候肾上腺素狂飙，颁奖完了从后台出来，对手的男孩儿等在灯牌边，伸出一只手，带他去自己的房车上。

那几年他还在设计手势，认真坳自己的手指，走路拈着两个圆圈蹦蹦跳跳，过地道时给每一个乞讨的人留下纸币，时间像风吹日历那样翻飞过去。地道里支着卦摊的老人拉住他的手，怎么会这样？她从墨镜下露出浑浊的眼，翕动着皱巴巴的嘴唇，困惑地说，小朋友，你才几岁，你的眼睛里怎么有佛。王子异不是很在意眼睛里有什么，他问奶奶，我以后会变得很厉害吗？老人闭上眼，良久才睁开，去做一切你想做的，她告诉他。

回忆也并不是太完整了，王子异又靠在沙发上搞哈。差不多把落下的两期补齐的时候，他正在跟咖喱微信热聊，朱正廷顶着乱七八糟的头发，踢着拖鞋，怀里搂了狗坐到沙发上来。他打个哈欠，问：“你和坤坤最近怎么了？”

“没怎么啊。”王子异沉浸在哈的世界，并给他的朋友咖喱发了一个糯米小丸表情（咖喱：我日，王子异你卖的什么萌呢）。

“那就好，本来我想说，你们这不是比较敏感，有什么事好照应一下。”

王子异终于意识到他在问什么了。

“真没事，他最近太累了。”

“那你多关心他一下呢，你俩一个房间，你让他晚上少吃点吧，对胃不好。”

“好。”

朱正廷突然饶有兴致地笑起来：“我发现了一个事，可能你自己没有注意到。”

王子异有点蒙圈地点头：“你说。”

“兄弟，就是你说话的时候，习惯回答别人‘好’。这个好说得很有门道，像最乖的小狗嗷的一声拥抱了你似的，如果有人要求你做什么事，你用那个眼神，点点头认真对他说一声好，任谁都会摸摸自己的心，思考到底是怎么回事，啊——”他表情夸张，用五百万捣住自己的胸口，“我刚刚被净化了吗？”

王子异拿眼睛瞅他，认真听着。

“你看，就是这个样子，你都不用表演。”

“我本来就没有表演啊。”

“我懂，我懂了。”朱正廷把缩成一团的四肢摊开，懒得再跟这人激情演示，五百万踩在他的大腿上，他一把捞过她的身子缓缓撸狗，语重心长的，又好像是随口一问，“子异啊，你有心吗？”

“这话说的，我当然有啦。”

“听说天使是没有心的哦。那我换个问法，你爱过什么人吗？”

王子异一时语塞，思考了半天。

“我……我是比较被动的那种，也喜欢过别人，在某个时刻，可以确信‘爱’是存在的，这个时刻过去之后，就不一定，但是那会儿大家都开心，我觉得就足够好了。”

朱正廷露出问号表情：“你这个时刻，听起来像是床上呢？”

“当然不是啦，”王子异有点不好意思，声音比平常更轻得多了，“那不能算什么数吧。”

“说的也是。”

类闺蜜谈话到此为止，五百万从沙发上蹿下去。话题转到他前几天通宵录歌，长了一片小闭口，朱正廷说我最近也感觉年纪大了，一熬夜就扛不住，子异有什么保健品推荐呐。

说起这个话题王子异滔滔不绝：首先葡萄籽一定要坚持吃的，抗氧化，当然护肤品也最好有两道步骤是抗氧化的。我们有时候工作时间比较弹性，睡不好觉，褪黑素也一定要备两瓶，然后你一会儿上我那拿点足贴，是足底祛湿的，这个足底祛湿它真的非常重要，因为脚底穴位对应着你所有的脏器……

08.

过一阵好容易空出一天假，原本是用来补眠的，他溜出去见金逸涵。一起吃饭是没办法，乔装打扮去了小孩儿的公寓里。路上王子异瞧着窗外风景，吾日三省吾身：他跟对自己告白的女孩说不要早恋，实际上有过牵扯的男孩基本都比自己小，未成年也不少，根本就是喜欢年纪小的，嘴上一套实际一套，太罪恶了。

金逸涵瘦了很多，头发也从寸头留长了，染成亚麻金，看着比以前有当代男团的意思，他满心欢喜地开门，王子异看了又不免操心：这路线会不会泯灭了特色？不过他还很小，上学重要，可以先不考虑这些。

他原本是要来说话的，但是进门还没开口先被按在了墙上，手抬起来，松松格在对方胸口，最终没有忍心用力推开。因此再醒过来已经是半下午，金逸涵没他那么嗜睡，也不吵他，光看着他睡觉，手指拨拉没抹发胶的柔软的头发，等着他睁开眼。“起床了，”弟弟说，“你给我做个饭呗。”

他推脱不成，把土豆蒸了用刀背碾成土豆泥，最近学了新的酱料，练出一点肯德基风味。金逸涵从背后搂他，他无可奈何地说：“弟弟，你长太快了，控制一点，跳舞这么高不行。”

金逸涵把下巴搁在他肩膀上：“那我就比你高一点点就不长了。”

业已188厘米的男孩小陈也是这么说。王子异想起前几天朱正廷跟他说的话，心里起了点波澜，刻意用一贯认真的、承诺的语调说：“好。”

金逸涵收紧了他腰上的手臂，脸埋在肩膀里不说话了，像不知道怎么喜欢才好。

王子异心里琢磨：难道这就是钓男人？

他把土豆泥装碗里，问：“JM，你会想过叫我姐姐吗。”

“为什么这么问？”

“嗯……就随便问问。”他放下刀，转过身来靠在流理台上，“其实，以后我都不会过来了。”

金逸涵倒是早料到了这个地步，说：“你有新的喜欢的弟弟了，是不是。”

他说的没错，虽然也不全是如此。

“对不起。”王子异说。

这是他在表演课上学得最好的内容，伤心欲绝、无比认真、眼含热泪地说“对不起”，老师看他表演了几遍，最后撑不住笑着摆手：王子异，你不要用这个眼神看我了。

金逸涵皱着眉，浓艳的五官拧在一起，看上去有一点泫然欲泣，但是他早就答应过不再哭了，只是凝重地说：“王子异，你不要用这个眼神看我了。”

王子异的脉络好像突然在这个情景下被打通，他沮丧地发现自己在来路上，其实常用不自知的方式卖俏：在一些场合或一些采访，不知道怎么回答时笑着拖长了声说“嗯”，蒙混过关，像个心理素质奇好的骗子——他没有意识到自己在骗人呀！

他们无话可讲，于是安静地吃了一顿土豆泥，外面下起暴雨来，金逸涵撑着脑袋，百无聊赖地说，这是我让老天爷下的，好让你多呆一会儿。

最终雨还是停了，他送他到电梯口去。混血小朋友睁着漂亮的大眼睛说：“我其实明白，我们不能拥有月亮，对吧？”

王子异正要吱声，他又说：“很多夸张的事，我现在都变得冷静了，不知道为什么。”这话是王子异送BBT出大厂的时候跟李志杰说的，那会儿他裹得严严实实，用手拔地上白茫茫的草。

“这是好事呀弟弟，人都要这样长大。”

金逸涵给他整整口罩，摸了摸他的耳朵。

“子异，你往前走吧，永远温和可以，但是别再回头了。”

王子异还是担心，嘱咐他多吃一点，别太瘦了，别太拼命。他话没有说完，电梯绝然地合上了。

白汾酒解散的时候，北京的大别墅东西很不少，王子异一向拖着几只巨大的箱子四处跑，典型的巨蟹座把家搬着走，收拾起来并不麻烦。自己整完了他就去帮几个弟弟收纳，原本满满当当的行李箱让他妙手一呼噜，生生节约出好多位置。

那会儿王子异抓住夏天的尾巴录了一个新歌mv。他穿松松垮垮的白衬衫和阔腿裤，意思意思扣了两个扣子，全身打湿，光着脚在一处巴掌深的水池里跳舞。那视频录了两天，结束后他久违地发了烧，老情况是血管太细，吊水的针打不进去，戳了一手背小孔。护士急得直冒汗，他好脾气地安慰人家：“没事，没事姐姐，冷静点。”

白汾酒的告别舞台，他们结结实实表演了三个小时，最后穿上了两年前第一次初评级的衣服，挥着手唱再见，再见，再见。台上大多是黑衣服，王子异披着那件酷酷的黑色皮衣，在深秋的空气里恰恰好，跳久了舞，稍有一点热了。

一抹宝蓝色撞过来拥抱了他，而后是一抹粉色，谁都是汗津津湿漉漉的。漫天纷纷扬扬落下金色亮片，大家多少都掉了眼泪，说不上有几分舍不得，有几分如释重负。

王子异的眼眶烫得厉害，绝大多数是因为发烧。

09.

后来他又出了几张唱片，并不可避免地开始更深地接触拍戏。2018年因为这群人的开端，被称为中国偶像元年，但行业并没景气太多，打歌节目畸形发展，斗得鸡飞狗跳，光做音乐仍然没法出圈。没有一个算得上“不糊”的偶像能避免影视化道路，流量作为流量，都得去扛收视和票房。

他第一次演男主角拍的是个文艺片，演一个很穷的男孩子，住在破落的小城，往自己巴掌大的家里捡不好看的、残疾的流浪小猫。隔壁住着一个做推拿的盲眼女孩，很瘦，但是劲很大，他在天台跟她比腕力输了，女孩子笑得很开心。

电影名字叫《温暖的房间》，摄影是上世纪港片风味，跳舞元素，女孩子是学芭蕾的。街舞团的男孩穿黑色工字背心，因为有清晨光着膀子在阳台上喂鸽子的戏、刺青戏（在肩膀上纹了一只仙鹤）、海边游泳戏，他在白汾酒没脱过的衣服可谓脱得干干净净，从此有了个半开玩笑的脱星人设。

也有作为偶像来说略微出格的戏份，盲人女孩只穿着内衣内裤，细长优美的脖颈和腿，男孩无意中瞧见，红着脸落荒而逃。

后来的剧情则特别一些，是灵魂互换。女孩在他的身体里重见光明，最为困难的表现是“少女感”——有一场戏是（作为女孩的）他在房间里，可怜巴巴地把裙子比在身上，对着穿衣镜新奇地打量，因为开心雀跃，微微撅起嘴来。

这是王子异很久以前承诺过的“如果有需要可以穿女装”，他看着镜子练习的时候，周锐的声音跨越时光扑在耳膜上：“你得可爱啊王子异，你得可爱！”

女孩在电影里的名字叫张梓怡，梓怡姐姐跟他有过一些交流。

进组没有几天，拍摄基本按照剧本时间轴，他尚且还是个男孩，姐姐还是个女孩。天很热，王子异拿了一只熊本熊小电风扇对着脸吹，他的角色穿了个破洞牛仔裤，非常破，从大腿中段破到小腿中段，两条腿露了少说一半在外面，弯着腰，呲啦啦给洞里的皮肤喷安耐晒。

腿很长的姐姐在旁边坐下了，王子异打了声招呼，男女主要魂穿，互相了解就更有必要，他做出准备好交谈的样子。

“我当时也有追过偶练，”姐姐开了个话题，“哇，当时身边姐妹都疯了，每个人的pick都不一样。”

王子异挺不好意思，挠挠头说是这样，大家全部人都很好的。

姐姐说她当时的one pick是周锐，因而王子异秃噜了一些他锐哥的趣事，空气中充满了快活的气息。聊过约一炷香时间，姐姐好奇道：“你会想念大厂吗？”

这会儿刚巧王子异手里拿着一瓶维他命水，圆圆的塑料瓶很轻，已经喝完了，贴紧手半握的弧形。

他通常不会无缘无故地想念冬天。

大厂里，时间概念是相当模糊的，睡眠等于打盹，闭着眼睛身边总有人走动，玻璃冰冰凉，把手贴上去，有水珠像眼泪滚落下来。

没有人可以否认，确实有东西遗落在廊坊。他做过许多第一视角的梦，看着自己的脚一步一步、轻快地蹦跳着走向那个走廊尽头的房间，房间很干净，飘着剥壳鸡蛋和冲泡蛋白粉的味道，他去浴室里冲凉，一边唱歌，而后擦着头发走出来，董又霖问：你唱的什么呀？这会儿他自己倒不记得了，董又霖轻轻摇头晃脑地哼起来：可是当我闭上眼，再睁开眼，只看见沙漠，哪里有什么骆驼。

或者是出汗太多的缘故，在大厂的日子像水里捞出的月亮。

“会想啊，肯定会嘛，”他说，“不过就像高考之后，会怀念高中时光，但是让我再回去考一次，就还是不太想吧。”

演个女孩子不容易，他从羞羞的铁拳看到奥兰多，再是丹麦女孩和秘密花园，每天没事儿就观察四周女孩的体态和小习惯，直把人家看得红着脸走开。他自己试过用黑布蒙住眼睛，体验盲人生活，当天撞到了桌子脚，含着两泡眼泪去请假，导演哭笑不得，让他好好躺着。在这一天王子异做了很长很长的梦。董又霖照例学他唱百年孤寂，而后画面继续前进，人声嘈杂，玻璃一样一碰就碎了。

——“我还是我，你还是你。”

——“如果我是女孩子，说实话哦，会选择跟子异交往。”

——“可以叫你姐姐吗？”

——“我们队里最烦的就是王子异，人太好了，每天做好人好事一百件，我烦死他了。”

——“子异啊，你有心吗？”

——“我知道，我们不能拥有月亮，对吧。”

他醒过来脖子很疼，太阳穴有点发胀，吃了头痛药，满面倦容地趴在床上等着起效。近几年忙归忙，这种零散的时间还保有一点，比如梳化的时候经常发呆。此时此刻，他一方面心情低落，一方面也没忘记往脚丫子上贴了两个足贴，又想起以前坐在大巴或者保姆车上，镜头扫不到的角落里，有肩膀可以靠。

那电影因为可爱治愈反响很不错，陈立农在广告拍摄地点候场的时候才看了先导预告，他为了不破坏唇妆，用细细的吸管喝水，iPad上点开了电影频道的一个访谈节目。

女主持人说：“我们听说子异平时在各种方面，包括舞台设计和衣服的搭配，都有很多小巧思，那么在影片里有没有这样的自己的发挥呢？”

王子异点点头：“有一点，有我自己发挥的地方，一个不算剧透可以说一下，就是我习惯把手放前面的人身上的时候捏捏人家肩膀，有这么个剧情是我要扶住她的肩膀，我当时没忍住捏了捏，导演当时就很激动，说这细节能用，再补拍几条。因为女主的职业也是跟按摩有关，不过这也不算是我想的吧，就是我的一个习惯，刚巧可以用得上。”

他说话的方式全然没变，温声细语，像怕惊扰了什么小动物，长久地注视对方，身边的女主说话时也被他全神贯注地看着。

陈立农想，确实是这样，他在后面仗着身高优势捏人肩膀，力度恰好，捏到心里去，然后他顺势要趴在你背上，两只大手在前面扣紧，冬天尤甚，这都不说明什么，因为他喜欢拥抱一类的接触，觉得温暖，自然而然想把自己这份热量也分给别人。

王子异本身即是一个谁都可以进入、谁都不可以久居的温暖的房间。

10.

再几年后，王子异去一个舞蹈节目做召集人，和队员混得其乐融融，淘汰赛制非常残酷，纯是在折腾人，他真情实感且害怕分别，每周在镜头里揉着脸，流很多眼泪，酷盖人设崩完完了，路人看了都觉得说why，王子异能不能别再哭了。

这一队的另一位召集人是梓怡姐姐，因为之前的电影合作，也归到有生之年系列。

姐姐本人也是低调温和的性格，长相清纯，路人缘好。王子异早年在同性cp方面争议太大，因此这样良性的男女搭配是公司和大众都乐于见到的。

录节目的关系，在一起的时间非常多，节目刚开始时有一次合作展示舞台，结合了街舞和芭蕾的元素，ending pose是女孩崩直翘起的脚尖，整个体重压在他的臂弯里。节目导演开玩笑说，五百年了，“子异抱”可算是抱到个真人。他们几次一起吃饭被拍到，着实传了一点绯闻，一次补录镜头的活动，女孩原本挽着他的手，镜头扫过来，她僵硬地收回去。

他反挽住姐姐的手，像在电影里饰演少女一样笑起来，小声说：“没事——”

臂弯里住着过去所有美好又热烈的少年。

Fin.

2018/09


End file.
